Amazing
by Orokid
Summary: Chloe's POV on Clark you probably have an idea what it's about... heh heh...


**Orokid**_: Hi! Yeah, I was watching the second through fourth seasons of Smallville, and I realized that it was better that I look through Chloe's POV while I wrote this. She thinks the world of him, whether he wants to be or not, and she thinks that the one she adores the most should be regarded as she regards him- amazing. Hence, the title of this fanfiction. Lol. For some reason, I seem to be better at getting the female psyche rather than the male, so that's all I can really write now- so sue me._

_Anyway, I don't really know why, but I am obsessed with Smallville at the moment- so my Harry Potter ones are placed at bay until another time, when I'm able to. All of the ones I've written so far are either on a desk I've lost at someone's house ((cries really hard)) or related to Superman in some way or another. Lol._

_It's kinda amazing that I haven't seen Superman Returns, but I still know the storyline of it, don't you think? Damn my ability to read…_

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Smallville or any of the characters. Superman belongs to two Jewish guys I don't remember the names of, and Smallville belongs to the writers that create each episode- BUT I REALLY WANNA BE A WRITER! HIRE ME! HIRE ME! ((Shifts eyes back and forth)) Ahem. Please excuse that… But note that I still don't own this stuff, no matter what._

Amazing 

It's strange to think that, when I used to say that he was impenetrable, I was actually right. Back then, it had been about how it was so hard to talk to him, how he always guards his heart from those that loved him. It had been about how he shielded himself so well against the world, and how he rarely allowed anyone to bother him with what they'd say or do, whether it affected him or not. He only smiled sweetly then, and he never tried to fight so to prove himself and that what they had said was a lie, and he always found himself walking away as if nothing had been said at all. Back then, it had seemed like he just didn't care if they teased him or not behind his back or in front of his face, but I know now that he had a reason to pretend to be such a person, to pretend not to care.

This time, when I say that he's impenetrable, it's an actual fact about his skin- not his heart. When he gets shot, the bullets, which are known to cut through almost everything, merely bounce off of him as if he had been shot by a NERF ball instead. He hasn't gotten his blood drawn ever since he was adopted, and, even though I'm not to sure about this fact, it's because needles tend to break when even attempting to pierce through his skin to his veins. Nothing sharp can really slice through, and it's really amazing to watch a guy who could sprout some kind of swords from his body try to slice through his arms- and it's funny because it was like a normal guy trying to hit a four ton brick wall with his bare fist in hopes to move it across the school.

It's really amazing, don't you think?

I guess the most amazing part of it is that I've known this man for almost my entire life, and possibly loved him longer than any other woman has, but he's never told me of his special talents. Hell, it'd take an entire day to try to explain all his abilities, but, if I told, that would mean that I was just like HER. And, by her, I mean his girlfriend who had, tragically, been murdered by a young man who thought that killing who had done things 'wrong' in his eyes was better than letting them make the same mistakes.

That's a lie, you know. That isn't the most amazing part of him that I have met, that I have found over the many years.

It's how he always does his best to hold the world on his shoulders and never asks for help from anyone, no matter who they are and what they know. It's how he tries to protect everyone, even when he doesn't let them know just what they're being protected from- and, like almost everyone close to him, I've been victim to that.

But I'm used to it really, since this is how he's been since I can remember, since that fateful day long ago when he had sent third grade bully, Billy Hammerstein, into a nearby wall just for picking on me- and, just so you understand, this was when we were in first grade, so you have to know that it's just instilled in him. From then till now, where he rushes here and there, in front of cars just to save homicidal maniacs, and all that such. I know that it might sound stupid at first, but you have to think that the fact that he had saved him at all was amazing, since anyone fighting for the little guy in the world is named as a radical and wanted by the police.

Besides, it's not like you know that he's a homicidal maniac when you save him, so you can't really blame some of the choices that are made. Right?

I don't really know just what to say about him other than the obvious, other than the fact that he's possibly the most amazing person I know and will ever know in my lifetime, and that's all right with me. He's someone that I know that I'll love forever more, and longer still, and I don't really care whether he's a human who's been affected with the green meteor rocks or an alien, brought from a world beyond our reaches. There's something that I live by now, after all this time-

Loving someone means taking all of them, as a friend of mine has said, and not just accepting who they bring to the table just to protect what's inside. That's just what you do, right?

He's my adorable, amazing, lovable best friend, and, although I do want more than his ever give me, I know that it's better if I sit and watch him shine in the light of the morning, of the day, and of the night. He's a sun in our darkness, whether he wants to believe it or not, and do you want to know why?

It's because he's amazing.


End file.
